mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Girl
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Combat Girl (often abbreviated as CG)(Voiced by Kimberly Bogardus) is a Defender Class Pro introduced in Super Monday Night Combat. She is listed as the easiest difficulty. She is a perky and ingenious southern girl that often subtly hints at sexual innuendos (perhaps in ignorance). She has the ability to greatly increase the effectiveness of her deployed Combat Kitties (previously all turrets, arena and player-spawned), she can summon up to four Combat Kitty turrets that stick to walls and the floor, and can conjure a very powerful laser beam that will damage everything in its path. Her arsenal consists of a Nail Gun, and the Combat Healer, which functions similarly to the Support's Hurt/Heal gun, except it can hurt and heal multiple targets at once, but with lesser healing and draining done, and applies no slow-down on drained targets. Based on her in-game bio and likes/dislikes, she is, in fact, the Pit Girl. __TOC__ Official Biography The ultimate cheerleader/handywoman. The Combat Girl is fast, athletic, and has an encyclopedic knowledge of each athlete's abilities, biological make up, armor and equipment. She is handy in the pits and a great troubleshooter but is ignorant on all other other topics outside her work. She is unbelievably perky at all times, regardless of whatever emotion she may be feeling. Thus, even rare moments of anger or annoyance are expressed in a sweet southern accent. One notable flaw is her dislike for the Assassin. Researchers thus far have been unable to remove a certain "cattiness" gene from her personality for being cheerfully hostile to females. In stasis, the Combat Girl dreams of being the prettiest of seven daughters raised on a gentile plantation in the Deep South, being courted by dozens of handsome, young men with constant car troubles. Notable DNA Distinguished Miss Hooters International winners, Thomas Edison, the 1979 Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders, Jimmy Johnson’s 2007 Tissot Pit Road Precision Award winning NASCAR pit crew. Likes Wealthy southern gentlemen, charity balls, engine trouble, the Tank. Dislikes The Assassin, diets, dueling. Weapons Combat Healer Similar to the Support's Heal/Hurt Gun , the combat healer will heal nearby friendly units with primary fire and drain life from enemies, giving some to herself, with the secondary fire. The Combat Healer does each of these tasks with 40% less efficiency than the Hurt/Heal Gun, however, the Combat Healer may target up to 5 players at a time in front of the Combat Girl. Nail Gun A rapid-fire nail gun with high accuracy that hits instantly and has a default clip size of 15. It does, however, suffer from very significant damage falloff, dealing damage in the single digits at some distances. *Alternate Fire: Grapple Attack. Skills Fortify The Combat Girl temporarily fortifies all combat kittens within a radius around her, as indicated on the respective turrets by a pattern of 0's and 1's. Doing so increases the range and fire rate of the affected kitties, in a manner similar to the Support's former Hack skill. Upgrading Fortify decreases the cooldown and increases the turrets' effectiveness even further. Fortifying Combat Kitties at later levels can activate a slow effect on their target making this perfect for dealing with commandos. Level: 1/2/3/4 Fire Rate: +90%/60%/45%/30% Turret Range: +10%/20%/39%/60% Cooldown: 40/26/20/15 (In seconds) Combat Kitties Combat Girl throws out a small Combat Kitty, which will attack any enemy targets in range. Combat Kitties are similar to a Support's Firebase, but tend to be faster, yet weaker in most respects. Upgrading the Combat Kitty skill decreases the cooldown, increases the number of kitties up to a maxium of four that a CG may throw, as well as their effectiveness. Level: 1/2/3/4 Max Kitties: 1/2/3/4 Cooldown: 15/10/7/6 (In seconds) Combat Laser The Combat Girl charges, then unleashes, a large team-colored laser, dealing massive damage to all enemies, turrets, and bots caught in its path. The combat laser will pierce through multiple targets. If a Combat Girl is grappled or otherwise interrupted while charging the laser, the laser will not go off and the skill will be consumed. Upgrading Combat Laser decreases the cooldown, and increases the damage. Level: 1/2/3/4 Damage: 450/900/1200/1500 Cooldown: 40/26/20/15 (In seconds) Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Gallery SMNC CombatGirl Concept Art 1.png SMNC CombatGirl Poster.jpg cgblitz.jpg|Blitz cgengie.jpg|Engineer cghell.jpg|Heal Hellion cghippy.jpg|Hippy cgholy.jpg|Holy Healer cglos.jpg|Los Muertos cgpax.jpg|Pax cgpeep.jpg|Bo Peep cgpit.jpg|Pit Girl cgzom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Defenders Category:Combat Girl